Une Cruche en Terre du Milieu
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Une autre parodie 100% Marysuesque !   Gloria est une jeune fille passionnée de la saga LSDA, a un   gros   faible pour le beau Legolas et désire le rencontrer... Ardemment ! Un jour, elle débarque mystérieusement en Terre du Milieu...
1. L'Arrivée en Terre du Milieu

Coucou, me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction, une autre parodie de Mary Sue ! Cette fois-ci, ce ne sont pas des drabbles mais une fiction qui comportera plusieurs chapitres chacun comportant plus de 1200 mots ! Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir l'introduction des aventures d'une fille... Spéciale, nous allons dire ! ;D

* * *

><p>Gloria Ravensburger-Tiffin-Mankevitz-Von Staüffenberg ( Ndla : Gloria Stacy, pour faire plus court ! ) était élégamment assise devant une minuscule pile de livres : elle étudiait seule dans sa chambre. Son joli petit nez aquilin dépourvu d'imperfections était penché sur un livre intitulé " La Philosophie pour les Nuls ". La pauvre enfant essayait tant bien que mal d'augmenter ses capacités intellectuelles en lisant toutes sortes de documentaires. En vain, évidemment ! Bien qu'elle eût tenté de lire " La Culture Générale pour les Nuls " son quotient intellectuel resta égal à celui d'une moule, c'est-à-dire zéro, car la demoiselle eût presque trouvé le moyen de faire une rupture d'anévrisme tant son cerveau surchauffa à la lecture de ce genre d'ouvrages…<p>

- Je n'arriverai jamais à inventer des phrases aussi philosophiques, poétiques et constructives que ce cher Legolas Greenleaf, se dit-elle avec sa splendide voix cristalline, serrant son livre contre son petit coeur d'adolescente en manque d'amour. Non… Je n'y arriverai jamais ! Je suis définitivement incompétente en ce qui relève de la philosophie et de la poésie !

La demoiselle soupira et passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés, éclatants, soyeux et très bien entretenus qui retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Puis, de ses petites mains fines, blanches comme la neige et parfaitement manucurées, elle referma son livre en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer les pages. Gloria se leva gracieusement, fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta devant son miroir afin d'admirer son corps de déesse. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe rose fuchsia plutôt courte, la fin de la robe s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de son mignon petit derrière sans cellulite. Ses jolis pieds étaient enfermés dans des escarpins noirs GUESS, les talons mesurant facilement quinze bons centimètres. Ne parlons pas de son maquillage : cinq litres de mascara noir, quinze kilos de crayon khôl et dix tonnes de fard à paupières rose flashy. Il n'y avait pas à dire : la jeune demoiselle ressemblait à un pot de peinture sur talons aiguilles !

Puis, elle tourna sa jolie frimousse sans défauts. Ses yeux bleu céruléen se posèrent sur son poster fétiche de Legolas, le séduisant elfe archer du film Le Seigneur des Anneaux, et, dès cet instant, elle se dit intérieurement :

- Tiens, je vais regarder le Seigneur des Anneaux, histoire de voir mon petit Leggychounet et ses superbes muscles saillants sous sa sublime tunique moulante…

Excellente idée ! Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille inséra Le Seigneur des Anneaux : La Communauté de l'Anneau dans son lecteur de DVD rose à paillettes. Elle alla étendre son corps sans cellulite sur son lit aux draps de satin rose bonbon et commença à regarder le film, tout en dégustant un gigantesque paquet de pop-corn au caramel. Malgré ses tendances à dépasser le quota de kilos de bonbons, de gâteaux et autres cochonneries autorisé à ingurgiter en une journée, son corps restait absolument… divin ! Pas de graisse, rien ! Absolument rien ! Pas la moindre peau d'orange ou la moindre trace d'acné sur son joli visage d'ange. De quoi dégoûter bon nombre de gens, franchement !

La blonde en était presque à la fin du film quand elle couina tout en trépignant sur son lit comme une gamine de cinq ans en pointant l'écran de la télévision de son sublime index manucuré :

- Oh, ma partie préférée ! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! Oh ! Oh ! Leggy, je t'aime !

En effet, le beau Legolas venait de faire son apparition à l'écran, vêtu de sa merveilleuse tunique bleue, au plus grands bonheur et fantasmes de Gloria. Le caramel onctueux du pop-corn coulait lentement de sa belle bouche pulpeuse en forme de coeur et tartinée de gloss brillant au goût de fraise des bois, tant elle le trouva beau. La jeune fille se sentit si dépravée lorsqu'elle vit le charismatique et puissant Legolas s'avancer de son habituelle démarche légère ! Très vite, des images peu catholiques défilèrent dans l'esprit de mademoiselle Gloria. Oui, malgré son jeune âge, c'est-à-dire quinze ans, la blonde imaginait des choses incroyablement obscènes !

- Le bleu lui sied à merveille, constata-t-elle, les étoiles dans ses magnifiques yeux en amende. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toucher ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux incroyablement bien dessinés et musclés ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai coucher avec lui !

Soudain, sans comprendre quoique ce soit, la jolie blonde se sentit vaciller : ses forces diminuaient rapidement, sa vue se troublait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Quelles sensations désagréables ! Puis, ses sens disparurent petit à petit, laissant place à un épais brouillard noir…

00000

Quelques instants plus tard, Gloria s'éveilla, son joli petit nez collé dans le sable. Son corps était endoloris. La pauvre fille avait également une abominable migraine si bien qu'elle crut qu'on lui avait fendu l'arrière de la tête avec un dictionnaire.

Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se redresser et de frotter son merveilleux crâne, à l'endroit où la douleur persistait. La blonde regarda autour d'elle : tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que plaines verdoyantes et arbres. Malgré la douleur, la demoiselle se releva gracieusement et se mit à marcher ça et là.

Plus loin, elle vit une sorte de nuage noir qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction. Bizarrement, le nuage courrait sur la plaine. La jeune fille prit un air inspiré et, de par sa classe légendaire et sa merveilleuse voix, elle prononça ces quelques mots fort pertinents :

- Oooh un nuage qui court ! C'est rigolo ! Ah ah ah !

Seulement, la masse noire n'était pas un nuage mais une horrible troupinette d'Orques en cavale ! Horrifiée, Gloria prit ses jambes à son magnifique cou. Elle entama l'escalade de la colline verdoyante lorsque… CRAC ! Oh Malheur ! Enfer et damnation ! La jeune fille constata avec tristesse qu'un de ses talons aiguilles venait de céder sous ses pas, tordant sa cheville au passage !

- Oh non ! Pas ma paire de chaussures préférée, grommela Gloria, en retirant l'autre chaussure de son petit pied. Elle m'ont coûté une fortune ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, ma cheville ! Au secours ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Vite !

Les Orques la rattrapèrent sans difficultés puisqu'elle venait de ralentir la cadence à cause de ses sublimes chaussures GUESS désormais abimées. Le chef des Orques saisit la blonde par la taille et la renifla. Gloria laissa échapper un cri d'effroi. " Des pédophiles ! Oh mon Dieu, ce sont des pédophiles ! Au secours ! " se dit-elle intérieurement. Puis, sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, une flèche atteignit son agresseur en plein coeur. Le vilain-pas-beau s'écrasa sur le sol, raide mort ! La blonde aux yeux bleus releva son doux visage d'ange ; elle avait une main posée sur sa poitrine et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle crut s'évanouir de joie lorsque son preux chevalier arriva à sa rescousse, suivis de deux autres hommes. Mais, la belle jeune fille sentit brusquement que ses forces la quittaient, sans qu'elle ne le veuille ( Oui, à la base, elle voulait feindre l'évanouissement, cette espèce d'andouille ! ). Ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son poids. C'est alors que dans un bruit sourd, la demoiselle chuta sur le sol. Elle aperçut une cascade de cheveux blonds au dessus d'elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le noir absolu…

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plu ? Je dois continuer ou pas ? :) Si oui, le prochain chapitre portera probablement sur le Conseil d'Elrond à Fondcombe ! ;)<p>

Bizz et à la prochaine !

Cry'


	2. Drôle de Réveil et Conseil d'Elrond

_**Réponse aux Reviews**_ :

- Licorys : C'est un nom 100% Marysuesque, enfin ! Trololo ! xD Je suis ravie de voir que mon premier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant ! ;D Bizz'

- BettyBoop : Ah ma Betty ! Merci pour ta petite review, c'est gentil ! Voilà la suite rien que pour toi ! ^^' Kiss ! (l)

- Anonymous : Merci pour ta review, c'est très gentil et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce petit début de fic' ! :)

- Lilou65 : Merci de m'avoir laissé cette gentille review ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le premier chap' ( voire plus, qui sait ? xD ) ! Bizz'

* * *

><p>Et voilà la suite des aventures de cette vilaine Gloria ! ;D<p>

* * *

><p>Gloria était étendue dans un lit. Elle ouvrit ses paupières, qui demeuraient encore lourdes ; la lumière l'aveugla si bien qu'elle leva sa main droite et la plaça près de son visage d'ange de façon à ce que le soleil l'éblouisse le moins possible. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et constata qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. " Mon propre lit est bien plus confortable que ça, voyons ! " pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle se redressait avec grâce et légèreté. La blonde ne se souvenait de rien et cela commença à la frustrer. De plus, elle avait mal à la tête donc cela n'allait pas vraiment arranger les choses ! Elle observa la pièce, joliment décorée et son regard porta alors sur les gravures de la porte de sa " chambre ". Ces gravures lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Après quelques instants, la demoiselle blonde se leva. Elle passa devant un miroir et remarqua que sa robe était légèrement déchirée sur le côté. Elle parut émerveillée et s'écria, les étoiles dans les yeux :<p>

- Oh ! Trop bien ! J'adore les robes fendues ! C'est juste sexy et cela met si bien en valeur ma sublime silhouette sans cellulite !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit : un homme brun à l'apparence juvénile et aux oreilles pointues avança vers elle, vêtu d'une tunique aux tons violets et avec un infime sourire affiché sur son visage dépourvu de rides et d'imperfections.

- Vous voilà enfin réveillée, gente demoiselle, lui dit-il, d'un ton doux.

Gloria détourna le regard du miroir. Elle crut que ses yeux allaient tomber de ses merveilleuses orbites tant elle était choquée. Elrond, devant elle ? La jeune fille pensa qu'elle s'était cogné la tête bien plus fort qu'elle ne le croyait… Ou que quelqu'un l'avait droguée, à voir !

- C'est quoi la blague, là ! s'écria-t-elle, de sa voix cristalline. Tu n'es pas Elrond quand même… C'est pas possible ! Non, non, je rêve ! Le vrai Elrond a plus de classe que ça !

Elrond parut légèrement blessé à cause des propos tenu par cette insolente de Gloria. L'Elfe fit en sorte de n'avoir rien entendu. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

- Bienvenue à Fondcombe, mademoiselle.

- Fond… Fond… Fondcombe ? Vous vous fichez de moi, là ? répondit Gloria.

- Je n'oserai point le faire, gente demoiselle, répliqua Elrond. Vous êtes entrée dans ma demeure il y a quelques heures. Un elfe vous a retrouvé inconsciente dans les plaines. Vous avez été victime d'une agression d'Orques, apparemment.

Gloria essaya de se souvenir de cet épisode mais le fait de réfléchir lui redonna un mal de crâne épouvantable. Elle se contenta de regarder Elrond mais ne trouva pas la force de sortir quelques mots intelligents. Elrond la laissa tranquille après lui avoir donné un corset et une belle robe elfique afin de remplacer la mini-robe indécente que portait la jeune fille. Gloria regarda la robe : elle était plutôt simple avec un col arrondi et aux manches longues et amples. La robe avait une jolie teinte rouge et était décorée de quelques broderies dorées sur le col et les manches.

- Mais c'est quoi cette immondice ? C'est totalement démodé ! Rhôôôh ! Je vais devoir la customiser maintenant !

Après quelques minutes de couture intensive, Gloria enfila le corset ainsi que la robe qu'elle venait de " confectionner ". Elle en avait fait une robe bustier. Grâce au talent inné de Gloria pour la couture, la longueur de la robe avait été conservée mais le côté droit de la robe fut fendu afin de donner une touche glamour. Elle se contempla dans la glace. La jeune fille blonde sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant elle se trouva divinement belle, le corset affinant davantage sa silhouette. Elle regarda de nouveau autour d'elle, haussant ses beaux sourcils parfaitement épilés. A tous les coups, on a voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague ! Elle sortit de la pièce dans un élan de grâce et de beauté, ses cheveux volant au vent.

- Maman ! Maman t'es où ? hurla la fille, en courant comme une dérangée dans les couloirs de la citadelle.

Brusquement, Gloria rentra dans une personne. Le choc l'étourdit un peu mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle crut faire un malaise.

- Lego… Legogo.. Legolas ? murmura la blonde. Oh crotte de bique, je me sens défaillir.

Elle roula des yeux et Legolas eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Le bel Elfe blond se demanda dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer.

" Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de l'amener ici " pensa Legolas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la raccompagna dans ses appartements. L'Elfe blond la déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse puis la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce.

00000

2 jours plus tard, le Conseil d'Elrond.

Gloria comprit ENFIN qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu : elle n'en crut ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Depuis son malaise, elle n'avait même pas revu Legolas et ceci brisa carrément son pauvre petit coeur d'adolescente. Elle se leva, marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'au balcon de ses appartements et observa les cascades d'eau limpide. Elle entendit des voix et baissa la tête. Des gens étaient réunis et regardaient Elrond, assis sur de belles chaises en bois sculpté, dignes des grands artistes elfiques.

Gloria claqua des doigts. " Mais oui ! C'est le Conseil d'Elrond. Oh là là ! Il faut que j'y assiste ! " pensa-t-elle, surexcitée. Elle enfila sa robe-bustier-customisée et dévala les escaliers avant d'atterrir au beau milieu de la cour où se tenait le Conseil.

- Coucou les amis ! s'écria-t-elle, toute guillerette.

Les gens du Conseil la dévisagèrent. Bon nombre d'entre eux pensèrent qu'elle avait grand besoin de se faire interner voire de se faire enlever par des Orques. Elle venait de débarquer certes mais ils avaient déjà envie qu'elle dégage la piste ! Puis les regards revinrent se poser sur Elrond, focalisé sur son discours.

- Frodon, montrez-leur l'anneau, demanda le Seigneur de Fondcombe.

Frodon se leva timidement, sortit l'anneau doré de sa poche et le déposa sur une table en marbre, le rendant ainsi visible par tous.

- C'est donc vrai ! murmura Boromir, fils de l'Intendant du Gondor.

- L'Anneau ! regardez les gars ! C'est l'Anneau Unique qui fut forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du destin en Mordor par Sauron ! Youhooou ! Je suis trop contente ! Oh mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas ! C'est donc vrai ! Je suis bien dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Youpi !

Gloria se mit à sautiller comme un poney magique tout en exécutant une sorte de danse de la joie afin de manifester son bonheur. Elle entendit un profond raclement de gorge venant de Boromir et arrêta dès lors de faire l'andouille.

- Reprenons un peu de contenance, dit Elrond, qui hésitait entre sauter du balcon et étrangler Gloria. L'un d'entre vous doit amener l'anneau et le détruire dans les flammes de la Montagne du destin.

Mais tout à coup, tout le monde se leva et ce fut le chaos total. Legolas retenait les autres elfes de la main afin que la terrasse ne soit maculée de sang de nain, les nains hurlaient et insultaient les elfes, Boromir ne quittait pas l'anneau et l'autre courge de Gloria du regard, Gandalf essayait de raisonner les gens, en vain bien sûr. Quand tout à coup…

- Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire, s'écria Frodon.

Alors l'effervescence cessa. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur le Hobbit.

- Je vous aiderai dans votre quête Frodon, dit Gandalf avec un sourire, en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Ce fut au tour d'Aragorn de parler :

- Mon épée est votre !

Legolas avança avec grâce :

- Et mon arc est votre.

Gimli dit : " Et ma hache ! " avant de prendre place à côté de l'Elfe blond, afin de garder un oeil sur celui-ci. Boromir suivit le mouvement quand Sam Gamegie sortit de sa cachette.

- Hey ! Hey ! Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, répondit-il en croisant les bras.

- Oooh Sam ! Que tu es mignon ! gloussa Gloria, les étoiles dans les yeux. Tu sais quoi, quand je te vois, j'ai carrément envie de te mettre des pâquerettes dans les cheveux ! Elles sont si mignonnes tes petites bouboucles !

Sam rougit violemment puis tout devint silencieux. Gloria s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

- J'accompagnerai les petits gens ! Je connais la route par coeur.

- Ce voyage n'est pas fait pour la gente féminine, lâcha Boromir, qui ne voulait surtout pas que cette cinglée les accompagne. Il sera bien trop éprouvant pour une femme. C'est vrai ! Mis à part se plaindre, faire à manger et compter les cailloux sur la route, que va-t-elle bien pouvoir faire ?

Gloria fit de magnifiques yeux de Chat Potté, ce qui attendrit le coeur immortel d'Elrond. Le Seigneur de Fondcombe ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son air de chien battu. Il se tourna vers les autres, prit un air sérieux et prononça ces quelques mots :

- Soit ! Dix compagnons vous accompagneront Frodon. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !

Boromir se cogna la tête contre un mur. " Non pas elle ! Tout mais pas elle ! Des Orques si vous le voulez mais pas ELLE ! " se dit-il intérieurement. A présent, Boromir saignait du front mais il s'en moquait. Il se crut dans un cauchemar vivant et se frappa la tête contre le mur une bonne quinzaine de fois avant qu'Aragorn ne l'arrête :

- Arrêtez donc Boromir, le supplia-t-il.

Boromir regarda Aragorn avec une tête d'halluciné, le sang coulant de son front, le teint pâle et les yeux exorbités. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et articula :

- Non… Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas… Tout mais pas elle !

Par pure compassion, Aragorn tapota sur l'épaule de Boromir. Lui aussi ne souhaitait guère perdre son temps avec cette illuminée de Gloria.

- Euh… Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Pippin.

Désespéré, toute la Communauté pensa intérieurement ( sauf Gloria et Pippin ) en regardant la blonde et le Touque : " Deux énergumènes pour le prix d'un. On va bien s'amuser. "

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que les choses sérieuses vont commencer... Pour le plus grand bonheur de la Communauté ! xD<p>

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) La suite est prévue pour la fin de la semaine, normalement !

Bizz,

Cry'


	3. Le Début d'un Long Voyage

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ces presque 8 mois d'attente mais j'avais énormément de boulot - les joies du bac, snif - depuis la rentrée et je n'avais pas spécialement le temps de poursuivre mes travaux d'écriture ! Je mérite d'être lynchée, torturée ou ce que vous voulez, je sais ! Snif ! :'( En tout cas, je tiens tout de même à vous remercier pour votre patience et pardon, encore une fois, pour cette attente !

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir le troisième chapitre de l'histoire de notre ignoble Gloria Au-Nom-Imprononçable même s'il est moins drôle que les deux précédents chapitres, à mon goût! Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>La Communauté de l'Anneau avançait énergiquement dans les collines verdoyantes : depuis le départ, nul des dix héros n'eût réellement le temps de se reposer. Généralement, ils se relayaient la nuit afin de monter la garde ... sauf Gloria évidemment car la jeune fille avait toujours besoin d'un long sommeil réparateur, bien évidemment !<p>

Le soleil se couchant, les plaines demeuraient désertes et le moment était d'ailleurs idéal pour trouver un coin où se reposer. Gandalf se tourna vers les neuf autres personnes constituant le groupe et leur fit signe de déposer leurs affaires auprès des arbres.

- Nous passerons la nuit ici, mes amis. Demain, nous partirons aux aurores alors profitez de cette nuit de repos. Nous allons établir les tours de garde et tâchez de les mémoriser. Je prendrai le premier tour, pour ma part. Qui désire succéder ensuite ?

- Je ne me sens pas particulièrement épuisé, avoua le séduisant Rôdeur. Je pourrais prendre un tour supplémentaire si besoin est.

- Je veux bien surveiller après le Seigneur Aragorn, répondit Legolas d'un ton très calme, ses cheveux argentés voletant dans la douce brise du soir.

Ainsi, chaque membre de la communauté définit ses disponibilités pour la garde de nuit mais une personne manquait à l'appel ...

Gloria, qui n'écoutait jamais le sénile Gandalf, s'était arrêtée un court instant avant les autres : un palimpseste dans la main droite et une plume d'oie dans la main gauche, la jeune blonde dessinait ... un caillou de la Terre du Milieu ! ( Ndla : Bah oui, faut la comprendre la bichette ! Les cailloux de la Terre du Milieu sont différents des cailloux venant de son monde ! ).

- Très joli, le petit caillou ! Très joli ! s'enthousiasma la blonde, finissant de crayonner les effets trois dimensions de la pierre.

Gloria sentit une main presser son épaule et ce fut dans un cri d'effroi qu'elle lâcha son parchemin ainsi que la plume qu'elle avait en main. Elle porta une main à son coeur palpitant avant que son regard céruléen ne croisât celui Aragorn.

- Oh ce n'est que vous, Aragorn ! gloussa l'invitée d'honneur ( Ndla : ou l'invitée d'horreur, comme vous voulez ! ) de la communauté, le rouge montant à ses mignonnes petites joues.

- Méfiez-vous, Dame Gloria ! Gandalf ne fait que vous surveiller depuis notre départ et le moment est disons ... mal choisi pour vous détacher du groupe et dessiner des esquisses de pierres, prévint le Rôdeur.

- Merci de me prévenir. Mais vous savez, si le vieux a des choses à me signaler, qu'il le fasse lui-même ! Et j'estime être suffisamment grande pour prendre ma vie en main !

- Un conseil, gente demoiselle : ne devenez pas l'objet du courroux de Gandalf Le Gris. Enervé, il peut être bien plus féroce que les Orques eux-mêmes ! spécifia Aragorn.

- Hm d'accord. Cool ta vie ! lança-t-elle gaiment à Aragorn avant de lui tourner le dos avec dédain.

Elle pouvait maintenant entendre le Rôdeur s'éloigner. « Bruyantes ses chaussures » pensa l'infernale blondinette. D'un geste digne de la grâce des elfes, elle ramassa le morceau de parchemin ainsi que la plume dans le but de poursuivre son oeuvre d'art.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les membres de la communauté se reposaient auprès d'un grand chêne, le temps de se restaurer et de récupérer un minimum de forces. Tout le monde trouva de quoi se distraire en attendant l'heure du repas : Legolas prenait soin de son arc, les Hobbits fumaient la pipe en se racontant des souvenirs de la Comté, Aragorn établissait un petit inventaire des objets, Boromir boudait et Gandalf semblait préoccupé à étudier des cartes tout en fumant également. Quant à Gloria, elle s'occupait de préparer les victuailles.

- J'ai faim, couina Pippin, le ventre gargouillant.

- Oh, si vous êtes affamé, vous n'avez qu'à dévorer cette insupportable gamine ! maugréa Boromir, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce du chêne.

Renfrogné, Boromir n'avait pas laissé un seul son franchir la barrière de ses lèvres depuis le départ de Fondcombe. Le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor soupira. Dieu ! Qu'il détestait Gloria et personne ne pouvait la haïr autant que lui. Il passa nerveusement une main sur sa bosse frontale datant du jour du Conseil d'Elrond et tenta de la cacher à l'aide de quelques unes de ses boucles châtain foncé.

- Etes-vous un adepte de l'anthropophagie ? demanda Legolas à Boromir, quelque peu intéressé des habitudes alimentaires de ce dernier.

Pour seule réponse, Boromir grogna de rage et lança sur Legolas le premier objet qui lui vint en main c'est-à-dire une de ses bottes, boueuse et trouée sur la semelle. La botte n'effleura que la joue du Prince elfique qui demeurait maintenant statufié et presque au bord des larmes devant tant de violence et de haine.

- Fermez donc la bouche, Legolas. Des mouches vont rentrer dans votre cavité buccale, répliqua nonchalamment Gandalf qui fumait sa pipe, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

Gloria s'approcha du groupe de par son élégance naturelle, avec un petit roulement de hanches et un sourire éblouissant à faire pâlir le grand Sauron. « C'est quoi ces tronches d'enterrement ? » se demanda la blonde. Elle s'assit élégamment en tailleur à côté de Pippin, ses mains pâles et manucurées soutenant une gamelle en acier qui contenait le ragoût préparé par ses propres soins.

- Dame Gloria, demanda timidement Pippin. Puis-je vous en prendre un peu, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous pouvez vous servir là bas. Je viens de préparer tout un chaudron de ragoût aux herbes ! Par contre ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire le service ! Sinon, je vais abîmer mes ongles et Dieu seul sait combien de temps j'ai passé à les chouchouter avant de partir ! marmonna Gloria, en portant quelques morceaux de ragoût à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Bien entendu pas de surprise pour Merry et Pippin qui se jetèrent littéralement sur la marmite de ragoût aux herbes de la divine Gloria : du jus bouillant gicla de la marmite en cuivre, brûlant au passage le pied poilu de Pippin. Merry, téméraire, plongea sa main dans le petit chaudron et se lécha les doigts avec délectation après avoir goûté la sauce qui agrémentait la viande.

« Au moins, elle cuisine. C'est déjà ça ! » se dit intérieurement le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor après avoir récupérer une gamelle de ragoût. Il huma le parfum que dégageait le plat cuisiné par la blonde et fut surpris de l'odeur enivrante que dégageait la viande. Il plongea sa cuillère dans le ragoût et en prit une bouchée afin de déguster. « Peut-être que j'aurai les fesses fluorescentes ou ... je vais finir empoisonné, à la limite. » Le boudeur finit son plat sans demander son reste. Il s'enfouit sous une couverture elfique et ferma les yeux.

Le repas étant terminé, la petite troupe retourna à ses occupations : les gentils hobbits préparaient les couches et les couvrantes pour la nuit tandis que Gandalf se postait au pied de la colline pour monter la garde, comme convenu. Sam Gamegie, quant à lui, boudait à son tour, à la manière de Boromir, car Gloria l'avait visiblement détrôné en cuisine. Cette défaite l'attristait tellement, lui qui cuisinait chaque plat avec amour et expérience culinaire !

L'infernale blonde était déjà affalée sur sa couche, endormie. Son visage angélique arborait un doux sourire révélateur de songes agréables ...

* * *

><p>Serait-ce trop vous demander de me laisser une petite review svp ? * en mode clocharde, avec les yeux luisants de larmes *<p>

Bon, en tout cas, sachez que le 4e chapitre est déjà écrit et sera sans doute publié samedi prochain dans l'après-midi ! :)

Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir lue après toute cette attente !

Cry'.


	4. Les Malheurs de Gloria

Hellouw tout le monde ! :3 Bon alors... Publication un peu plus tôt que prévu car demain, je ne serai pas beaucoup disponible pour le poster ! ^^' Je m'y prends donc en avance cette fois mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les chapitres seront postés uniquement le samedi après cette exception ! D'ailleurs, le chapitre 5 est en fin d'écriture ! ;)

Je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir la suite des aventures de notre gentille Gloria ( ou pas ) ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pour les Reviews<em>** :

- Lalina15 : Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review et comme dit par MP, les chapitres seront postés régulièrement maintenant ! Yihaaa ! 8D Bon, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira aussi ! ;)

Merci aux autres d'avoir posté une review sur le chapitre 2 ' Drôle de Réveil et Conseil d'Elrond ' ça m'a fait très plaisir, je vous assure ! :) Malheureusement, je n'ai pas mémorisé les pseudos de ceux qui ont envoyé une review mais je vous mentionnerai quand je posterai le prochain chapitre ! ;) Bonne lecture à vous aussi.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, la Communauté de l'Anneau s'était éveillée à l'aube naissante comme prévu. Guère le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner convenable ! Une pomme pour chacun ainsi qu'un peu d'eau suffirent largement.<p>

Voilà des heures qu'ils marchaient, errant dans les plaines, Legolas et Gandalf en tête de la communauté. Le petit groupe s'arrêta près d'une colline rocheuse, le temps de prendre quelques minutes de repos. Gloria s'appuya contre un rocher et d'un geste souple de la main, elle retira ses chaussures à talons de vingt-neuf centimètres et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant ses adorables petits petons recouverts de cloques rougeâtres et purulentes ! Deux options s'offrirent à elle : soit une envie de pleurer ou bien une envie de hurler d'horreur. La demoiselle choisit de faire semblant de pleurer, en émettant de petits sanglots afin d'attirer l'attention. Et cela marcha à merveille puisque Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Aragorn entendirent ses gémissements :

- Gandalf, utilisez donc votre magie pour soigner les pieds de Dame Gloria, s'il vous plait ! implora Frodon, horrifié de découvrir les cloques infectées. Regardez, elle saigne, elle souffre !

Ses yeux bleu ciel humectés de ( fausses ) larmes, la fashion victim de la Terre du Milieu guetta les réactions du magicien. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à crisper ses traits angéliques dans le but de mieux simuler la douleur.

- Je vous en prie, je souffre atrocement ! se plaignit la jeune femme qui simulait parfaitement la souffrance physique.

- Hm. Voilà qui est embêtant, ronchonna Gandalf. Quelle idée de marcher avec ces choses aussi inconfortables ! Nous vous avions prévenue avant le départ : pas de matériel encombrant et encore moins de tenues vestimentaires et de chaussures désagréables à vêtir ! Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en mission ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à cause de votre entêtement et de votre stupidité, jeune fille !

- Hmpf ! se renfrogna Gloria, l'air de se moquer royalement des paroles du « vieux » comme elle aimait surnommer Gandalf.

La jeune blonde faisait la tête, les bras croisés contre son généreux 85D. Legolas, en preux chevalier, se pencha vers les pieds de Gloria : de sa main chaude et si douce, il saisit délicatement un des pieds endoloris de la jeune fille. Il rapprocha son visage de la jambe parfaitement épilée de la demoiselle afin de mieux observer ses blessures alors que ses doigts fins frôlaient déjà les cloques saignantes.

- J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac, Gandalf. Nous pourrons partir dès que j'aurai soulagé sa douleur, répondit l'elfe après un examen minutieux des pieds de Gloria.

Gloria laissa échapper un minuscule hoquet de surprise : lui ! c'était lui qui allait la soigner ! Legolas, le si bel elfe qui la faisait fantasmer ! Elle se retint de peu de sauter dans les bras du Prince de Mirkwood et d'inonder sa cape de larmes de bonheur. Mais elle se contenta de rester immobile, assise sur l'un des rochers, le visage dégoulinant de fausses larmes ; heureusement qu'elle ne portait pas de mascara ou de crayon khôl sinon cela aurait été un véritable désastre ! La blonde esquissa un fin sourire de reconnaissance envers l'elfe sylvain qui était maintenant agenouillé auprès d'elle. Du coin de son merveilleux oeil bleu, elle distinguait clairement le Seigneur Boromir qui jubilait, une pipe en bouche.

- Quelque chose te fait rire, le balafré ? grogna Gloria, sans quitter Boromir des yeux et encore moins la bosse qu'il arborait sur son front.

Boromir ne releva pas de l'insolence de la jeune fille, il se contenta de s'éclipser pour aider Sam avec le poney, de légers sursauts des épaules indicateurs de son hilarité.

Gloria baissa son regard céruléen vers ses pieds. Elle constata que Legolas avait fini de la soigner et cela brisa presque son pauvre coeur d'adolescente : elle aurait tellement désiré sentir davantage les mains de Legolas masser ses pieds purulents désormais enduits de crème magique elfique et recouverts de bandages ! Précautionneusement, Legolas glissa des chaussures de marche elfiques aux pieds bandés de la blonde mais celle-ci l'arrêta dans son geste :

- Mais je ne vais pas mettre ça ! C'est affreux ! s'offusqua-t-elle, ses jolis yeux prêts à sortir de ses orbites.

- Vous m'en voyez navré, ma lady. Mais avez-vous ouï Gandalf quelques instants plus tôt ? Pas de chaussures inconfortables pour marcher et cela s'applique à vous aussi ! Vous verrez, vous marcherez facilement avec. Elles sont si légères que vous les sentirez à peine à vos pieds.

L'elfe blond agrandit son sourire et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière se radoucit et, comme il s'agissait de Legolas, elle se plia volontairement aux règles, pour une fois !

- D'accord. Je les porterai, murmura-t-elle en glissant ses immenses talons GUESS dans le sac que portait Bill, le poney chargé de transporter les vivres et les accessoires de survie du groupe.

Legolas s'éloigna une fois sa bonne action de la journée accomplie. Il bondit sur un rocher avec la souplesse digne de celle d'un félin. De sa vue perçante d'elfe, il scruta les horizons, à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis ou d'animaux prédateurs. Quant à Boromir, il s'amusait avec son l'épée : il enseignait les techniques de base du combat aux jeunes hobbits insouciants que sont Merry et Pippin. Une pomme en main, le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor croqua dedans alors qu'il abattît son épée sur celle de Pippin. En même temps, Boromir ricanait. Legolas parvint à entendre les rires des deux hobbits et de l'homme du Gondor ce qui le ravît. Or, quelques secondes plus tard, le Prince de Mirkwood perdit son charmant sourire et se raidit : une masse noire se formait à l'horizon et semblait se déplacer droit vers la communauté.

Gloria remarqua la masse noire dans le ciel qui était pourtant bleu et ensoleillé :

- Un nuage ? s'interrogea-t-elle. Il fait pourtant si ...

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun ! alerta Legolas, son arc en main. A couvert ! Vite !

Gloria fronça les sourcils : cela lui rappelait le passage même du film ! Choquée et paniquée, elle tenta de se mettre à couvert avant tout le monde, en hurlant comme une possédée en pleine séance d'exorcisme. Mais la main de Legolas se plaqua sur sa sublime bouche pulpeuse, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. La jeune fille sentit l'elfe l'entrainer avec lui sous un buisson, le temps que les corbeaux noirs disparussent. Le dos contre le torse musclé de Legolas, la blonde était carrément aux anges. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration calme de l'elfe alors que la sienne était erratique. La main de Legolas entoura les hanches de Gloria, l'attirant ainsi plus contre lui. Le coeur de la blonde battait tellement fort que cette dernière crût défaillir pendant un court instant. Une fois les Crébains partis, Legolas écarta les branches du buisson, sans faire le moindre bruit. Pas de doutes ! Ils étaient bien partis. L'elfe, en parfait gentleman, aida Gloria à se relever avant de trottiner vers la cachette du poney pour l'en sortir.

« Je vais finir par le violer. » pensa Gloria qui n'était plus elle-même depuis que le prince elfique l'eût prise contre ses abdominaux et pectoraux saillants. La jeune blonde frôla son ventre d'une main, à l'endroit même où le Prince de Mirkwood l'avait enlacée et ferma les yeux, le souffle presque saccadé : elle piqua un fard en imaginant toutes sortes d'obscénités à l'égard du si séduisant elfe. Bredouille, elle rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux bleus à faire défaillir Saroumane et son armée. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, la délicieuse blondinette retourna auprès des personnes du groupe. Rapidement, tous se remirent en route.

- Nous passerons par le Col de Caradhras afin d'éviter les ennemis, suggéra Gandalf, avec un ton grave.

- Nous pourrions passer par les Mines de la Moria, proposa Gimli.

- Mon ami, reprit le Magicien Gris, je prendrai le chemin des Mines qu'en dernier recours ...

Le magicien paraissait nerveux rien qu'à l'idée d'emprunter les Mines. La blonde écarta un pan de sa robe-bustier-customisée afin de marcher avec plus d'aisance et éviter de retarder le groupe. Elle haussa les épaules. « Peureux, ce Gandalf. » pensa Gloria en suivant la petite troupe. La jeune fille tint les rênes de Bill, un pan de sa robe en main ; elle refermait la file que formait le groupe, précédée par Gimli. Tous prirent le chemin du Col de Caradhras.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'est terminé pour ce quatrième chapitre mais patience, l'immondice de Mary Sue reviendra vous hanter samedi prochain Mouahahahahaha ! * rire satanique mais s'étouffe avec ses Curly * Snif ... la vie est cruelle ! :'(<p>

Une petite review pour réconforter une malheureuse auteure qui a failli mourir à cause de ses Curly, svp ? * yeux de Cry'Potté *

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ! :D

Bises.  
>Cry'.<p> 


	5. L'Avalanche

Coucou tout le monde ! :)

Désolée pour le petit retard mais en ce moment, je suis en pleines révisions donc je ne trouve pas forcément le temps d'écrire ni de publier le reste de mes chapitres ! x)

Pour les reviews, même si je vous ai répondu individuellement, je tiens quand même à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos passages sur ma fic' et vos commentaires ! :D

Bref, voilà donc le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, la Communauté de l'Anneau entama l'ascension du Col de Caradhras. Depuis ces deux jours, la neige tombait jour et nuit, ensevelissant la roche montagneuse sous un épais manteau blanc et glacé. Et plus le groupe grimpait en altitude, plus les températures chutaient ce qui n'arrangeait guère sa magnificence Gloria, qui peinait à évoluer sur la piste enneigée. Heureusement, son preux chevalier Legolas avait tout prévu pour elle : il lui avait fait don d'une cape elfique pour protéger sa peau sensible du climat glacial et même une seconde paire de bottes elfiques pour ne pas endommager ses petits petons déjà salement amochés par les cloques. Même les Hobbits ne parvenaient presque pas à suivre le groupe ; leur petite taille les gardait captifs des amas de neige, les empêchant presque de bouger intégralement leur corps.<p>

- J'en peux plus ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux descendre ! Je veux m'en aller ! se plaignit Gloria en s'époumonant. J'en ai ma claque de cette montagne glacée ! Ras le bol ! Aaaaaaaaaah !

- Taisez-vous, sombre idiote ! s'écria Gandalf le Gris. Vous allez finir par déclencher une avalanche avec vos sottises incessantes ! Stupide créature que vous êtes !

Les Hobbits se raidirent en entendant la voix de Gandalf s'élever sur la jeune fille. Brr ! Ce que le magicien gris pouvait être angoissant parfois ! Frodon chuta dans la neige : un des amas de neige avait coincé son pied, le faisant donc perdre l'équilibre mais ce fut le serviable Aragorn qui rattrapa le porteur de l'Anneau. Boromir se pencha. Il ramassa le petit anneau doré et le contempla pendant d'innombrables secondes.

- Quelle étrange petite chose ... murmura le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor.

- Boromir, rendez l'Anneau à Frodon ! répliqua sèchement le Rôdeur.

Ce que Boromir fit avant de rejoindre Gandalf et Gloria qui marchaient en tête de la file. Legolas marchait d'un pas leste, ne semblant être point gêné par les intempéries. La neige étouffait le bruit de ses pas, les rendant quasiment inaudibles. L'archer s'avança et tendit l'oreille :

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, déclara ce dernier, la mine inquiète.

- Bah oui, attends ! C'est Saroumane ! Répliqua Gloria avec toute la simplicité du monde.

Cette dernière adressa un clin d'oeil enjôleur au Magicien Gris et au Prince de Mirkwood. Gandalf, ne croyant pas une seule secondes les dires de l'insupportable gamine je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-même-si-je-ne-sers-à-rien, tendit l'oreille et reconnut une incantation qui visiblement était prononcée par une personne ayant des connaissances en magie noire.

- C'est Saroumane ! cria Gandalf au groupe, dans un élan de panique.

- Bah oui ! C'est ce que j'ai dit mais ce n'est pas grave, se renfrogna Gloria. Les oreilles c'est comme les fesses, ça se lave !

Gandalf se retint de cogner Gloria avec son bâton magique. Maintenant, Boromir n'était plus le seul à la haïr de toutes ses forces. Or, le magicien n'eut rien le temps de faire : des blocs de glaces et de neige se détachèrent du flanc du col de la montagne, prêts à s'écraser sur la troupe. Gandalf le Gris écarta Legolas et Gloria du précipice avant qu'un bloc de glace ne les y entrainât. Bientôt, la troupe entière fut ensevelie sous la neige...

Le premier à émerger de l'épais linceul de mousse gelée fut Legolas ; le prince elfique regardait nerveusement autour de lui, attendant que les survivants daignassent manifester un signe de vie. Boromir fut le second à sortir la tête de la neige suivi d'Aragorn mais aussi de Gandalf. Apparurent ensuite les quatre Hobbits, tous aussi choqués les uns que les autres. Mais aucune trace de Gloria...

- Dame Gloria ? s'écria Pippin.

Les yeux bruns de Boromir s'agrandirent de surprise. Aussi, il esquissa un sourire pour la première fois depuis le départ de la Communauté. « Oh ... Par tous les Valars, l'affreuse catin est morte ?! » imagina-t-il. Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Boromir, déjà humide de neige, alors qu'il se laissât aller dans le monde de l'éternel contentement et de la béatitude !

Legolas, toujours en mode chevalier serviable, plongea dans l'épaisseur blanche. Il parcourut l'étonnante masse de neige à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il entreprit d'utiliser sa vue et son audition d'elfe dans le but d'accélérer ses recherches : l'elfe à la chevelure argentée entendit de faibles battements de coeur au nord de la masse froide. Il s'élança sans perdre de temps dans la direction de ces battements et, quelques instants plus tard, il découvrit le corps de Gloria devant les pieds de Sam Gamegie. Legolas agrippa délicatement le corps de la jeune femme et remonta à la surface, en la tenant contre son buste à la musculature saillante.

- Elle est vivante ! s'écria Legolas, après avoir tout de même vérifié le pouls de la jeune femme.

- NAAAAAAOOOOON !

Ce cri de désespoir appartenait à Boromir, bien évidemment, et cela ne manqua pas de déclencher une seconde avalanche. « Non ... non ... non... non ... Pas ça ! Pourquoi moi ? pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi elle ? » Boromir se cognait la tête contre les blocs de neige molle en pleurant à chaudes larmes car Legolas venait tout bêtement de briser ses rêves en l'espace de deux misérables secondes ! Aragorn, avec toute sa sympathie le caractérisant, tapota gentiment sur l'épaule de Boromir comme pour le réconforter :

- Allons, mon ami. Ressaisissez-vous ! Nous avons encore une longue route à faire, déclara-t-il avec un infime sourire, ses lèvres bleutées à cause du froid.

Gandalf observa la neige autour de lui.

- Il faut changer de route ! Il faut changer de route, ne cessait-il de marmonner dans sa barbe grisonnante.

- Gandalf, nous ferions mieux de passer par les Mines de la Moria, insista Gimli, désirant donner un coup de main.

- Laissons le porteur de l'anneau décider.

Tous les regards étaient désormais rivés sur le pauvre Hobbit qui arborait une expression faciale de vache sur le point d'être abattue et ce ne fut qu'après une dizaine de secondes qu'il ouvrit la bouche :

- Nous passerons par les Mines ! choisit le Hobbit, les lèvres tremblantes.

- Fort bien, murmura Gandalf qui regardait le corps de Gloria entre les mains du beau Legolas. Nous passerons donc par les Mines de la Moria.

Le sénile Gandalf se tourna vers Legolas et montra Gloria d'un mouvement du menton l'air de dire « vous vous occupez de ce machin-là ? ». Devant lui, Legolas paraissait plutôt attristé de voir cette jolie jeune fille inconsciente dans ses bras, le teint si pâle, couverte de neige pratiquement fondue et les cheveux décoiffés si bien qu'aucun spray coiffant elfique ne pourrait réparer ses dégâts capillaires. Legolas passa sa main dans les cheveux dorés de la divine beauté gisant dans ses bras, il lui lissa doucement les cheveux.

Une fois tout le monde dégagé de la neige et remis de leurs émotions ô combien intenses, tous reprirent silencieusement leur chemin vers un lieu que Gandalf redoutait plus que tout dans ce monde ... Les Mines de la Moria.

* * *

><p>Je sais bien que ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement drôle mais ... c'est un cliché quoi ! Je ne pouvais pas contourner le cliché de l'ignoble Mary Sue tombant en pâmoison à cause d'hypothermie ! Ts ts ts ! Non mais !<p>

* secoue la tête, les poings sur les hanches *

Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus drôle ! Je ferais un grooos effort ! xD

_Petite info importante_ : Le sixième chapitre sera posté ou le dimanche 31 mars ou le lundi 1er avril en raison de mes révisions. D'ailleurs, ce sera le dernier chapitre posté avant un hiatus de deux semaines et demi environ à cause de mes examens blancs :) Le chapitre 7, une fois fini, devrait être posté le Dimanche 14 Avril si tout se passe bien ! :) Voilà !

A bientôt :D ,

Bises

Cry'.


End file.
